Slutty Wedding Sex
by oneandonlyluver
Summary: Paul and Leah deal with each other's heartbreak in a most.. interesting way after The Uley Wedding. PxL Duh!
1. Favorite Thing About Weddings

**AN: I don't know where this came from, but it just popped into my head and I had to write it xD. Idk. Tell me what you think, Enjoy! =D **

******------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was wasted. No wait, scratch that. I was totally out of my damn mind wasted. Stupid Sam. Stupid Emily. Stupid fucking wedding. But I love this reception. Free Open Bar. It was like they did this just for me. I was on the verge of dancing on it when I felt someone pulling me away. "Noooooo! L-let go of me!" I slurred and hiccupped. I looked at the person's face that was blurring but I finally made out who it was.

"Sethy!-hiccup- Let me go!-hiccup-"

He looked down at me with a sad look on his face, "God, Leah…"

I frowned, "What? You really thought I would handle this okay?"

He stopped and I realized why. We were standing next to fuckin Paul and Embry. "Damn.. She got fucked up, man." Embry said.

"Paul, can you please take her home? I'm crashing at Embry's."

"Fu-uck no! Seth! Come-hiccup- on!" I whined.

He ignored me, "Please Paul. I know it's hard with Rachel gone but just tonight ok?"

Oh right, his precious _imprint_ left and went back to where ever she ran away to in the first place. I'm surprised he didn't run after her.

"Is drunk Leah bitchier then sober Leah?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fuck you." I tried to hit him but ended up falling over. I didn't hit the ground though, Paul was holding onto me.

He laughed, even though I knew it was a bitter one. "I'll take her home."

Before I could protest I was thrown over his shoulder and was looking at his ass while my ass was next to his face.

"Enjoying the view, Clearwater?"

"No, but I bet you are, Woods."

"You wish."

I started to get nauseas and closed my eyes. I dosed off until I completely knocked out.

**-LeahAndPaul-P&L-PaulAndLeah-P&L-Werewolves sound better than Shape-shifters xD-Leah&Paul**-

I opened my eyes when I noticed I wasn't moving anymore. I frowned because my wolf body burned off most of the alcohol. Dammit. I looked around and noticed I was sitting in Paul's car with my head leaning on the window. We were sitting in front of my house. Damn, already? I looked at Paul and saw him looking straight forward, both hands on the wheel, and I couldn't help but notice how _sexy_ he looked. _What the fuck. _Guess the alcohol's still there.

I really did feel bad for him. How can Rachel just do that? And how can he not go after her? I sat up as he turned his head toward me, finally noticing I was awake.

"Thank you," I said sleepily.

He just shrugged. I stared at him after a moment and asked, "Why didn't you go after her?"

He seemed to be taken back by this but answered anyways, which surprised me, "She asked me not to, that she wanted me and her to find love naturally."

"And what the imprint wants, the imprint gets right?"

He sighed, "Why do you care Leah?"

I thought to myself and answered, "I honestly don't know. Maybe you've grown on me or something." I laid my hand on his, "It's going to be okay you know that, right?"

He looked down at our hands, "Are you sure your Leah Clearwater?"

I rolled my eyes and took my hand back, "Of course ass hole. I know you remember I can be nice too."

He laughed, "Yeah but what happened to she wolf?"

I stared at him again, a smirk coming to my lips, taking off my seat belt I turned to him, "Wanna know what's my favorite part about weddings?"

He looked confused, "What?"

I moved onto his lap, straddling him. I took off his seatbelt as he looked at me with wide eyes. I whispered into his ear as my hands made their way up his chest, "Slutty wedding sex."

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him roughly and was surprised he was kissing me back. I felt his hand reaching for my dress zipper, but pulled back. He had a frown on his face, but I just smiled, "We should go inside first." He opened the door and when I was about to get out, he was already out and carrying me to my front door. I giggled slightly and kissed him. My giggles turned into a moan when I felt his mouth on my neck. We quickly stumbled towards my room, knocking into a few things on our way. He pushed me up against my bedroom door, zipping my dress off. I opened the door quickly, and we almost tripped over but ended up on my bed safely. I smiled and got off of him to close and lock the door.

I let the dress drop from my body and to the floor. He looked at me, "Wow.."

I laughed and got back on him. Oh yes, slutty wedding sex are my favorite things about weddings.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN:Yeah I don't know if this is going to be more than an one shot, but if you guys really like it I can make it into more. So, yeah. -Lena**


	2. Leah? Paul? Room? AHHHH!

**AN: I'm so happy you guys like this! I didn't know if it was good or not. Anywayyyss! :D Hope you enjoy! And Yeahhh! "Peah" reminded me of peaches too, metacognitive** **! XD Oh! And I AM SOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! It's mostly because of writer's block and pure laziness xD. And does anyone know if Paul or Jared have an actual last name? I mean I'm pretty sure they don't right? Gah I just don't know if "Paul Woods" sounds okay. Blah, I don't know. You decide! XD**

**Oh and I dunno if I said this already but they're still in two packs. Jacob with Leah, Seth, Embry, And Quil. Sam with… everyone else xD. **

**Don't own Twilight, because if I did, there'd be more wolf action, baby! xD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------Peah-------------------------------------------------------------**

I winced when I heard a door slam and opened my eyes, not to see sun light, but to see a very naked Paul holding me in his arms. _Shit!_ I sat up straight, but my head began to get dizzy and I laid back down in his arms. So it wasn't a dream?? Fuuuck! I looked back at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful that I just wanted to-. He groaned and pulled me tighter, and that's when he started to open his eyes. "..Leah?"

I rolled my eyes with sarcasm dripping my voice, "No. I'm Seth."

He laughed and kept smiling, "So it wasn't a dream." He stated the same thought I did. I got on top of him, straddling him and smirked at his bewildered look.

"Actually.." I began to rub my hands over his chest, "Your dreaming right now."

He smirked, "Oh really??"

I nodded and started to kiss his neck. A very embarrassing squeal irrupted from my lips when all of a sudden I felt my back against the bed and a very naked Paul on top of me. He was smirking at me, "Did Leah Clearwater just squeal?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Does Paul Woods want a black eye?"

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could there was a knock on the door, "_Lee?_"

My eyes widened when I finally realized the door slam that woke me up was my baby brother. "Yeah, Seth?"

"_Do you know where Paul is? His car is outside but he's not downstairs._"

"Ummm.." I looked at Paul who was smirking, Oh I swear if he-

"I'm in here, Seth."

I slapped his arm and listened for my brother. I hear him whispering to himself, but only caught a few words. "_Leah? ..Paul?…Room?_ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_" I heard him yell when he finally got it.

I think he started hyperventilating, "_You- Both- Sex_" I heard him phase and I quickly pushed Paul off me and put my robe on. I opened my door and saw his sandy brown wolf head staring at me with a freaked out expression. I could've laughed but I didn't want to piss him off even more.

"Sethy.. Calm down okay?" Didn't work he was still his wolfy self. "Please.. I don't want the other guys to find out.. Yet."

He phased back but still was breathing hard. "Go put some clothes on and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Already ate at Embry's."

"_Blueberry waffles_" I sang to him.

"Damn you. But you better explain later."

I nodded and he walked to his room. I sighed and turned back around to look at Paul, "Oh, hi Mini Paul." I spoke to his erected penis. "Nice seeing you again."

"Dammit Leah, what am I suppose to do with this?" He pointed to his mini-me. I shrugged, "Wanna stay for breakfast? Cuz I'm so not gonna deal with this alone."

"Hmm.. I dunno. I might not want to be there when Seth feels like killing me for banging his sister. Plus Lee, this boner isn't helping anyone."

"I'll fix it when we're done eating and your still alive." I looked through on of my drawers and pulled out one of my dad's shirts and slipped it on. It went down just an inch above my knee. I quickly grabbed some under wear and slipped them on too.

"Well this sucks now," Paul said, pulling on his boxers. "I don't want to wear those damn tux pants."

I looked at him and smirked, "Go ask Seth then."

He opened his mouth but was cut off by then sound of a knock on my door again. "_Open this door or I'll change my mind Paul._"

Paul opened the door but hid his body behind it. "What are you-?" Paul got cut off when a pair of cut offs were thrown at his face. He muttered "thanks" before putting them on.

"Lee! Make the waffles already!" Seth whined and walked downstairs.

Leah laughed and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched my little brother and Paul finish their twenty-fifth waffle. "How do you guys eat so much??"

They both shrugged and Seth spoke with his mouth full, "The same way you ate those fifteen waffles, Lee."

I scowled at him, "Don't talk with your mouth full." He just rolled his eye and swallowed, "So how the _hell_ did this happen?"

Paul rolled his eyes and swallowed as well, "Did you not to Sex Ed.? When a boy and girl are attracted to each other-"

"I know that, dumb ass! But how the hell were you two _attracted _to each other?!"

"Blame your sister. She's the one that brought up Slutty Wedding Sex."

Seth shuddered, "That. Is. DISGUSTING!!"

I rolled my eyes, "It just happened, ok?"

"Fine, but what are you guys now?"

Me and Paul looked at each other, I spoke softly, "I don't know."

Paul looked at Seth, "You kinda interrupted us before we could get to that."

Seth groaned, "Warn me next time!"

I looked at Paul, "What _are_ we?"

Paul looked at me and looked back at Seth, "Can you go to Jake's or something?"

"Fine," He got up and walked out the door but quickly popped his head back inside, "If you guys do 'it' in my room, I WILL KILL YOU." Then he began his walk to Jake's.

**-------------------------------------------------------------Peah-------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I know this is short! And I'm sorry! Forgive me?? Next chap will be, of coarse, "The Talk". I heart Seth. XD **

**And Damn, quite a few people like Paul xD. **

**Wooo! Peah! XD**

**Love, Lena. **


	3. The Talk

**AN: I feel so bad you guys!! I can't believe I left my story hanging for so long! I have a good reason though; I haven't been able to use a computer at all! My mom took my computer and I don't want to write on my brother's since he took his into his room. So I'm writing this on my brother's girlfriend's laptop. You know what that means right? I'll delete this right after I update my story. So yeah xD. **

**OH! And I'm changing PAUL's last name to MERAZ. It sounds better. xD**

**I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. Cuz I suck at writing and that'll last forever. xD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------Peah-------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Paul POV**_

Awwwwwkward.

Seriously, we're just sitting here waiting for one of us to say something, and she's biting her bottom lip in that way when she's nervous and it makes me smile, because she looks so cute and I just want to-

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

When did Paul Meraz start thinking Leah Clearwater was cute?!

_Since second grade when she came to school in pigtails, dumbass._

Who asked you?! Gosh!

"Paul..?"

I snapped out of my conversation with myself and looked at Leah, "Yes..?"

"How do you... Umm…" She looked down and bit her lip again. "How do you- do you feel about me?"

My eyes widened, _Shit. Shit. SHIT! What do I say?! _ "Err... Honestly? I've been in love with you since second grade."

She looked at me with eyes wider than saucers, "W-what?"

"Yeah… Remember when I pulled your pigtails?"

She laughed, "And I pushed you in the sandbox?"

I laughed back, "Yeah. My first crush." I looked down, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

I heard her get out of her seat and looked up to see her on my lap. She ran her hands through my hair, leaning her forehead on mine smiling, "You were my first crush, too."

"Wait. Really?!? I thought..."

"You thought Sam was?"

"Well… Yeah!"

She rolled her eyes and pecked my lips. "Well then you're stupid."

"Shut up, babe."

"So what? Now I'm your babe?" She pulled back and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Well what do you want to be?" _Cuz I honestly just want you as mine and I'm not willing to let go. _But I wasn't going to tell her that. Oh no, she's going to have to tell me how she feels.

"I honestly don't know," she whispered and intertwined our hands. "But I know I feel something when I'm with you and I'm not willing to let that go."

I swear my smile was so wide it could've split my face in half. I leaned in to kiss her but was met with air.

I opened my eyes and looked at her as she got off my lap. That's when I realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

I got up and walked over to where she was leaning against the kitchen counter. I wrapped my arms around her, "Shhhh... It's okay."

"No it's not okay! What if Rachel comes back? And she wants you? What then, Paul?!" She looked up at me with tears falling from her face.

"That won't happen." I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

She shrugged out of my embrace. I couldn't help but feel my heart sting.

"We're moving so fast, and I really like you, Paul. And these feelings from last night are so amazing."

"I know. I know we're moving fast. We haven't even went on a proper first date and we already did the dirty."

She laughed a bit and the sound made my heart skip a beat.

_DAMMIT! Seriously?! Come ooooonnnnnnn!! I don't act like .. Not usually. But Leah dammit.  
_

"We should."

I looked at her confused, "Should what?"

"Go on a proper first date."

I smiled, "You're giving us a chance?"

She smiled back, "Yeah."

**-------------------------------------------------------------Peah-------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: And I totally suck dude! xD Like fuh real! If there's anything wrong, don't be too mean cuz I'm half asleep and behind on homework and crap so be happy! Cuz I am xD **

**Leave some loving! xD**

**Love you guys!**

**-Lena**


	4. AN

**Please read my latest AN in my story STRIPPED because it is important to this story if you want me to continue.! Thank You! -Lena  
**


End file.
